Thumper the Humper and the Reluctant Handyman
by Sunshine1220
Summary: When you're not looking for love, it can find you when you least expect it. A man set in his ways crosses paths with a friendly yet determined canine and his doe eyed owner. Man and beast will finally meet their match. ** A FAGE 10 gift for Honeymoon Edward. **
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

 **FAGE 10: Reborn**

 **Title:** **Thumper the Humper and the Reluctant Handyman**

 **Written for:** **Honeymoon Edward**

 **Written By:** **Sunshine1220**

 **Rating: M**

 **Prompts used: "Do you mind getting your dog off my leg?" /** **"** **Who's the asshole who left the coffee pot empty?"**

 **Summary: When you're not looking for love, it can find us when you least expect it. A man set in his ways crosses paths with a friendly yet determined canine and his doe eyed owner. Man and beast will finally meet their match. ** A FAGE 10 gift for Honeymoon Edward. ****

* * *

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-Reborn/113100/

* * *

 **A/N: Pre-read by Fyrebyrd, and 2brown-eyes, and beta'd by Sunflowerfran. Thank you, ladies! Please remember, I like to fiddle, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **This one is 13 chapters in all will post throughout the day and will be complete by this evening.**

 **I seriously lucked out when prompts were distributed. Not only is my story for a talented writer, it's for a woman I'm lucky enough to call a friend.** **Our road trip adventure to see and be lucky enough to meet Rob will always be a cherished memory.** **So here's my gift to the only blonde I've shared a bed with. ;) ~ Love you, Amy!**

 **This one is mostly fluff ... but not completely. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella Swan was not a morning person. She hated to be around chipper people as she schlepped through the early hours of her day. Why she chose to be a high school English teacher puzzled all who knew her. She apparently hadn't given much thought to the hours kept by someone in the profession.

On this particular day, though, she rolled over to fumble for her phone to silence the alarm with a bit of a smile on her face.

It was her last day of school.

The students had their last day earlier in the week, so all she had ahead of her was a long day of packing up her classroom and making sure all her paperwork and credentials were current and up to date for the following school year.

As if he knew this too, her beloved dog, Thumper, waggled his way into her room, greeting her with slobbery kisses only a dog-mom could love.

"Good morning to you, too, big guy." She reached out to scratch him behind his ear, causing his hind leg to curl up and then rapidly thump against the rug at her bedside. It's something he had done since he was a puppy, and it only seemed fitting it should be his name. "Are you as excited as I am for summer break? Huh, boy? Are ya?"

He answered her with another lick to her cheek as his tail wagged so fast it made his hind end sway back and forth. It was a sight to see. Thumper was a four-year-old, Blue, American Pitbull and fifty-eight pounds of pure muscle.

"Well, I better get a move on so I can get back here sooner," she said to her trusted companion.

After a stop at the bathroom, she made her way to the kitchen to start the coffee pot. Coffee was her lifeblood on most days; the smell alone could make her almost tolerable in the morning. The trusted, twelve cup, Mr. Coffee coffeemaker had belonged to her parents when they lived here.

Her parents, Charlie and Renee, had since moved into a forty-foot, Class A motorhome to enjoy their early retirement. It had always been their dream to travel the country in style.

It seems Charlie's weekly habit of grabbing a lottery scratch-off ticket with his weekly treat of a doughnut paid off in a big way. Taking the lump sum, his payout was just over a million dollars; more than enough to pay off their home, vehicles, Bella's education expenses, and invest just enough to retire early in their tiny town of Forks.

Even though Bella lived in the family home on the edge of town, her commute into Port Angeles was worth it to live here rent free. Besides, the nearly hour-long drive gave her time to snap out of her daily morning funk.

Once caffeinated, cleansed, and clothed, she let Thumper outside to do his business one more time before she left. His usual routine of sniffing the most prime spot was cut short by the sound of voices carrying into their yard. Thumper, being the friendly dog he was, felt the need to greet whoever he assumed were new friends.

His bark of hello was met with the startled faces of Bella's neighbor, Mr. Stanley, along with two men dressed in work clothes consisting of jeans, boots, and matching neon yellow t-shirts. Mr. Stanley never didn't much care for the large animal. He never did get over his childhood fear of dogs. The more worked up Thumper got, the more he pushed on the aging fence, causing the weakened wood to lean and creak under the pressure.

"Thump, come on, now!" Bella yelled from her spot at the door, making a mental note to contact her father about the needed repair.

Not one to disappoint his mistress, Thumper relented with a huff and charged back into the house, disgruntled at not being to give the visitors a friendly greeting.

After making sure his bowls were full, and his favorite lovey was within reach, Bella left Thumper with another scratch behind the ear and the promise of a walk when she returned. Content for the moment, he snuggled into his well-worn spot on the sofa, the overfilled cushions surrounding him. With one paw on his stuffed bunny and the other guarding and guiding his mouth to his newest rope toy, he gnawed away as Bella closed her door and stepped outside.

The June morning was still chilly, as it often was in Forks, but she was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, covered in her favorite hoodie, in the hopes the sun would make an appearance and the day would warm quickly.

Mrs. Stanley was already outside, watering her precious, potted plants when she caught Bella's eye.

"Good morning, dear," she called across the yard.

"Good morning, Mrs. Stanley. How are you?" Bella stepped close enough so they could converse without yelling.

"Oh, I'm fine. Got some young men here giving us an estimate on the addition we always talked about building."

"Really? What made you decide to go ahead with it?" Doing it now didn't make much sense. Both Mr. and Mrs. Stanley were in their mid-sixties, having had their daughter later in life, so for them to add to their home in the twilight of their years was more than a little puzzling.

"Well, you know our sweet Jessie. She's decided to come home."

"Really?" Bella asked with surprise. All Jessica could talk about back in high school was getting the hell out of Forks. For her to come back must mean things didn't exactly pan out for her.

"Well, she's got those two, precious little ones now, and well, we just can't see us all rubbing elbows in our tiny house. It's just the two bedrooms, so the extra space will be nice."

Bella could tell that Mrs. Stanley was doing her best to sound positive and put on a brave face. Having your unemployed, unmarried, college dropout daughter return home with her tail between her legs and two babies in her arms would be a blow to anyone, but it must be especially hard for the Stanley who were upstanding members of the local church. For them, this had to be unwelcome news.

Bella had always kept her distance from Jessica Stanley, especially in high school. She was hell on wheels and jumped from one pot of trouble to another, not to mention one backseat to the next. Bella had been a good student and kept her nose in her books and her distance from Jessica and her drama. So, knowing what she knew, the news of her return to Forks wasn't a huge surprise.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to have them back," Bella said with as much politeness as she could manage. The thought of having Jessica back in town, and right next door, made her all kinds of ... she didn't even know. Let's just say it was unwelcome news. If Jessica Stanley was going to be living next door again, she might have to think about finding a large-dog-friendly apartment in Port Angeles.

"Oh, we will. It will be an ... adjustment."

"I'm sure it will. Well, I need to get going."

"Of course, Bella. Sorry for keeping you. Have a good day, dear."

"Thanks. You too. See you later, Mrs. Stanley."

Bella climbed into her truck and fired up the beast. It roared to life, and she put it into gear. As she drove in the direction of the 101, she passed the truck parked in front of the Stanley home. The Cullen Construction and Home Improvement logo painted on the side wasn't a local company, but one apparently out of Port Angeles.

With Jessica's imminent return and a construction crew starting an addition next door, she knew this would be quite an eventful summer, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen was a simple man. He liked simple things. He had a simple house with simple furniture, regular friends with no expectations about how he should behave or lead his life. He enjoyed simple, black coffee every day before he headed off to work, reading the paper on Sunday morning, watching football on Monday night, and weekly darts, pool, and cold beer with his buddies on Friday.

He also enjoyed the simple life he could lead without the complications of the drama that often came with romantic entanglements. Sure, he's had his fun in school, girls clamoring for his attention, but as he got older, his focus shifted from having a good time to being content.

And these days, he found contentment in his work. He built his business from the ground up; making a name and reputation for himself with every job well done. Simple projects of fence repair and shed building quickly turned into referrals to build additions and entire houses; his very own home on that list.

The single-story dwelling at the edge of the Olympic National Forest was his crowning achievement. Months spent painstakingly working on each and every detail was a labor of love, and it paid off in the end. Located halfway between Port Angeles and Forks, it was the perfect place to escape to and enjoy the company of his girl, Daisy.

His three-year-old Rottweiler was the perfect companion on cold nights. She never complained, was always there to greet him, and didn't steal the blankets. She never asked for much, just a full belly and a scratch behind her ears on occasion.

Based out of Port Angeles, Cullen Construction and Home Improvement was a small thriving business. Word of mouth quickly made him and his crew highly sought out to tackle a vast array of projects, from the small to the not so small. His current assignment fell somewhere in the middle.

The Stanleys were an older couple doing their best to welcome back their daughter. And knowing her return would be, for the lack of a better word, an adjustment, adding onto their home seemed like the best solution. Edward's competitive rates and reputation made their choice of Cullen Construction a no-brainer.

And Edward liked the Stanleys. Despite his gruff exterior, Mr. Stanley was pleasant enough. He took many of Edward's suggestions to heart and relented more often than not when changes needed to be made to the design of the addition. And with her gentle smile and morning deliveries of hot coffee and various pastries, Edward had a soft spot for Mrs. Stanley, her suggestion to introduce him to her daughter notwithstanding.

This early, Monday morning found him in the office, going through bids and paperwork. He was trying to organize the chaos his desk was becoming while the rest of his crew milled around, gathering supplies and getting ready to head out to the job site.

"I really need a secretary," he mumbled to himself.

"You don't need the distraction, Cullen," Emmett McCarty said from his spot in the doorway. Edward's longtime friend was an imposing fellow, too. Standing at six-foot-four, he towered over Edward by two inches.

"Who says I'd be distracted? You know, secretary doesn't _automatically_ imply a sexy, young woman. In fact, an older, experienced assistant, man or woman, would be better than an air-headed girl just out of school." He gave his friend a scathing look; one meant to reprimand, but Emmett merely shrugged.

"Then what's the point?"

"Um, you do realize I have a shit ton of paperwork to do on each job, don't you?" Edward rose from his chair to file away the invoices he had been reviewing.

"Yeah, but it eventually gets done, doesn't it?"

"I guess. But it sure would be a hell of a lot easier if I didn't have to worry about it." He stepped from his office and into the reception area, bringing his insulated travel mug with him. The refreshment cart was located there, available for workers and customers that met with him for scheduled consultations.

Reaching for the carafe, he paused when the pungent smell of burning dark roast hit his nostrils. "Aww, really?" His whine was one of desperation, for he hadn't had a chance to brew his own potion before he left his home that morning. "Who's the asshole who left the coffee pot empty?"

The drive to Forks was a quiet one, Emmett knowing better than to antagonize Edward in his uncaffeinated state. Though, he was anxious to see how his friend would fare when introduced to the highly touted Ms. Jessica Stanley. Mrs. Stanley was persistent in the promotion of her daughter, who had arrived last night, and Emmett couldn't wait to see how Edward handled the introductions.

Pulling up to the small, white bungalow, Edward huffed a breath, fortifying himself for what was to come.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Emmett encouraged his friend.

The look Edward gave him in return was more like a scowl before he scrunched up his face to reply. "Maybe it won't be so bad," he said in a high-pitched, mocking tone. "You're not the one she's been trying to foist her daughter on since we started this job."

"And that's because I have one of these," Emmett replied, tapping his finger against the gold band on his finger. "If you aren't taken, then you're available. And to a mother with an unmarried daughter, you're a prime recipient of said foisting."

The scowl that was present when they left the office was still in full force on Edward's face. "Come on, then. Let's just get this over with."

They climbed out of the truck, each of them grabbing their tool belts and hard hats, and headed for the job site located on the back side of the house. They'd poured the foundation over a week ago, and the weather had cooperated well enough so that today they could begin framing the addition.

That was the part of the job Edward enjoyed most. Watching the bones of the structure come together, it was like watching your imagination come to life. The small crew he had assembled for the job had already arrived, and they were busy setting up the equipment they needed for the day.

Busy crosschecking the supply list against the materials actually delivered, Edward never saw the woman stepping to his side. Overly dressed for eight in the morning, Jessica Stanley wore desperation like this season's hottest accessory. Her extra short skirt and extra tight shirt were hardly appropriate for how she had already spent her morning; serving Froot Loops and orange juice to her two toddlers, before plopping them in front of the television to watch something undoubtedly educational on PBS.

After all, Mommy had a man to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

Anxious to introduce herself to the man her mother chatted about incessantly for days, she adjusted 'the girls' and marched straight for the man with the commanding presence. Her tap on Edward's shoulder startled him, causing him to drop the clipboard he had been holding.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Jessica bent to retrieve the dropped item, doing her best to shimmy her shoulders in the process. No man she'd met had yet to resist the power her cleavage possessed. Handing back the clipboard, she said, "Here you go." Her batting eyelashes led Edward to think maybe she had some kind of neurological disorder.

"Um, thanks." Edward didn't know what to think. This woman had appeared out of nowhere, and he had this overwhelming urge to ask her to return from whence she came. However, he had a sinking feeling this was the woman Mrs. Stanley was so anxious for him to meet.

"You're more than welcome." She thrust her hand in his direction, which he reluctantly took. "Jess Stanley. Nice to meet you. Mom has been raving about the great work you guys have already done."

"Oh, uh, Edward Cullen, and thanks." He was even impressing himself with his vast vocabulary this morning. Finally free from the death grip she'd had on him, he held his clipboard tightly ... in both hands.

"She said you guys even put together that swing set while the foundation cured," she said, pointing toward the rear of the yard. The impressive play set included swings, a slide, even a tire swing and mock pirate ship, complete with a plastic telescope and ship's wheel. Even Edward and Emmett couldn't resist climbing all over it when it was finished.

"Oh, yeah, we did. You mom told us you've got a couple of boys?" His statement was posed as a question.

"Sure do. Two boys. Alec and Felix. They're three and four and spoiled rotten."

"Well, then I'm sure they'll get a lot of use out of it." Edward glanced in the direction of his friend, looking for some help; any way to be rescued from more conversation with this vapid woman.

So amused at watching his friend squirm under the unwanted attention of Ms. Stanley, it took Emmett a moment to recognize the distress call Edward was sending out with his eyes.

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, we need to get back to it, Boss. I'm pretty sure Tyler has the nail guns all attached and loaded."

With a feigned look of regret, he turned to Ms. Stanley. "I'm terribly sorry, Jessica, but we really need to get started."

"Besides," Emmett piped in, his beefy hand landing on his friend's shoulder, "I doubt Daisy would like him spending time in the company of a pretty lady such as yourself."

"Oh, that's okay," she said, her eyes full of disappointment at another woman's name being mentioned. "I'll just be inside if you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask." Turning away, her backside swayed from side to side as she walked toward the house.

Once Jessica was safely through the door and in the house, Edward turned toward Emmett, a look of irritation on his face.

"Now, why in the hell did you make it sound like I was dating my dog?"

Emmett scoffed. "It's not like she knows Daisy is companionship of the four-legged variety." He leaned in closer. "Maybe it'll be enough to keep her from sniffin' around."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Edward turned back to the task at hand. He rounded up his small crew of three other men, and with nail guns and framing hammers in hand, they got to work. This was the fun part for Edward, watching the structure take shape, come to life, right before his eyes. Working in construction was a menial job in some people's opinion; manual labor for the uneducated. But Edward knew better. It was his designs, his plans that were coming to life. Work done by the sweat of his brow and his own two hands would create a space for a family to live and grow, to make memories. Yes, it may only be lumber and drywall, but the houses he built or added to were _homes_.

The early-summer sun was exceptionally bright for Forks. So much so, as the day went on, sweat began to trickle from under his hard hat, down his neck, and into the collar of his shirt. When his shirt began to feel sticky from his perspiration, he decided to shed it. Besides, he wasn't one to pass up the chance to catch a few rays. Even working in construction, he was a bit paler than some of his coworkers.

"My God, can you hear that?" Emmett's voice broke over the rhythmic _sna-pop_ of the nail guns and _tap-tap_ of the hammers.

He'd always had a way of hearing distant, usually dismissed sounds, especially when it was the growls, barks, or general mischief of a dog. Even though he and Daisy had come to a truce of sorts long ago, Emmett McCarty was, as a rule, deathly terrified of man's best friend. It was his fear that had him constantly aware of the neighbor's large breed pup, the one that liked to watch them work through the aging fence, occasionally barking in greeting. But nothing prepared him for when it finally broke through the weakened wood and made a beeline for the construction crew.

Good thing Thumper had his own inner voice to guide him. Emmett may have had that self-preserving extra sense, but the Pit had his own. He knew who to steer clear of as he approached the group of men, all with differing looks on their faces, ranging from apprehension to fear ... well, all but one.

Sensing his hopefully, new-found friend wouldn't rebuke his greeting, Thumper approached the man with his doggie smile on display to win him over. When the man's hand came down to pat his head, Thumper took that as all the encouragement he needed, and in his excitement of finding a friend, climbed right up and mounted his new pal.

Edward looked down in disbelief as the large, male Pit Bull wrapped his front legs around his thigh and proceeded to defile him.

"Goddamnit! Thumper?" The woman's voice echoed from next door, getting the attention of all the men. "What the hell have you done now?" She was closer, judging by the volume of her mumbles. And as she emerged from the broken spot in the fence, Edward was pleasantly surprised at what he saw, and his voice caught in his throat ... for all of five seconds.

When the dog still hadn't made any move to get off, he realized he couldn't exactly impress this woman with a huge canine humping away on him. So he did the only thing he could think of to salvage his introduction to the brown-eyed beauty ... he spoke.

"Do you mind getting your dog off my leg?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bella had enjoyed the last couple of weeks. Not having to slap her alarm clock into submission each and every morning made her a much more pleasant person to be around, even if the only company she was entertaining was her dog. She could sleep in, sip her coffee at her own pace, and fully wake up on her own time.

But the highlight of the first days of summer break was the presence of the construction crew next door. Watching all the man-candy sweating under the early-summer sun got her hot and bothered on more than one occasion. Several times she'd run to her room upstairs to peer out her window, hoping to catch a glimpse of them as they worked.

The one barking orders seemed to stand head and shoulders above the rest. Not literally, of course. A few of the men had an inch or two on him in height, but his presence was commanding. He had to be the _Cullen_ in Cullen Construction. She also knew she wasn't the only one to notice the perfection the man was.

Mrs. Stanley was all aflutter preparing for Jessica's arrival. Her incessant chattering about introducing her to the _fine young man_ in charge forced a polite smile onto Bella's face on more than one occasion. She just couldn't reconcile the idea of the strong, confident man she watched from a distance being with the Jessica she remembered from high school.

She was supposed to have arrived the previous night, and Bella wasn't looking forward to seeing her old acquaintance. Jessica always had a way of making her feel like the dirt on her shoe; high school hierarchy being what it was. The only solace Bella took was knowing Jessica's life after graduation was less than perfect; her return home proof of that. My, how the mighty had fallen.

Thumper's increasing barks and commotion broke Bella from her thoughts and drew her attention outside. She rose from her cozy spot on the sofa, still dressed in her sleep shorts and a tank top, and stepped to the back door, intent on scolding her overgrown fur-baby.

What she saw made her breath catch in her throat. She fumbled to turn the knob and rushed out onto the back deck. Thumper had burst through the weak, aged fence and was barreling toward the crew working in the Stanley's backyard. She could just barely see over the top of the fence from her elevated spot on the porch, but what she did see sent her running toward the commotion.

"Goddamnit! Thumper? What the hell have you done now?" she groused as she approached the fence, anger and fear raging inside her and fighting to see which would win.

The group of men, most of them formidable in any other situation, were stock still, standing in place as the large animal charged toward them. One of them was frozen in fear, and two of them were wielding their tools like weapons, ready to strike at the sudden, perceived danger. Visions of her sweet, cuddly Thumper being hurt because they were afraid of him forced her feet to move faster.

She wiggled through the jagged hole in the fence to run to her baby's rescue; to protect him from the harm she knew could come to him. But when she finally made it through to the other side, she was brought up short at the sight ... mortified by what she saw.

The man she had been admiring from a distance for the last two weeks was being subjected to Thumper's enthusiastic greeting, his front legs wrapped around the stranger, going to town.

Meeting the stranger's emerald green eyes, she saw what she thought was both restrained irritation and humor.

"Do you mind getting your dog off my leg?"

Momentarily stunned by the low timbre of his voice, it took a moment for the words to catch up to her brain.

"Oh, oh! I'm so sorry," she said as she stepped close enough to pull on Thumper's collar. "Down, Thump! Down!"

With a resigned huff, the canine released the man's leg and sat at his mistress' feet, his happy, tongue-lolling smile in full force. The stranger had thoroughly impressed Thumper with the head rub, and he was quite content to sit and watch the humans greet each other. He wondered for a moment if his mistress would try to greet the stranger the way he had. But no, instead, they reached out their hands to shake.

' _Humans are strange,'_ Thumper thought.

"I am so, so sorry. I thought the fence would hold out a bit longer. If I had known it wouldn't—"

"Hey, it's okay. No harm done. He seems friendly," the man said as they both looked down at the dog in question.

"Oh, he is. He's just a big baby. Thinks he's still a puppy half the time." Bella's eyes rose to meet his. "I'm really sorry if he scared you or anyone else on your crew."

"Nah, it was fine. Big dogs don't scare me. I can usually tell when they just want to say hello and when they want to take a chunk out of you," he said with a smile. He leaned in closer to whisper. "Though, I think my buddy over there might need to change his shorts." His cheeky grin and wink told Bella the man was trying to lighten the mood.

"Still I'm sorry if he scared you."

"Really," he said, reaching out to brush her fingertips with his. "Don't worry about it. I've got an overgrown fleabag at home myself who usually sends a new mailman into a panic."

"Oh?" Bella's curiosity was piqued.

"Yeah. I have a Rott; Daisy. She's a big girl, too. Emmett over here," he said, thumbing over his shoulder toward the cowering man in the distance, "is terrified of dogs, Daisy included, so he usually just keeps his distance."

"Well, I appreciate you not panicking and using anything to subdue him," she said, motioning to the hammer hanging from his tool belt.

"Don't mention it ..."

"Oh, it's Bella. And thank you ... "

"Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Edward Cullen."

The smiles lighting both their faces caught the attention of a certain young woman watching from her spot inside at the kitchen table. With narrowed eyes, she scrutinized the couple as they chatted, their body language saying more than the words she couldn't hear.

She'd been watching from her perch at the table since she'd returned inside, forming a plan of seduction, when the furry beast had burst through the fence. She'd been imagining all the opportunities she might have over the coming weeks as the men worked on the addition, but watching mousy Bella Swan chat with the gorgeous Edward Cullen made her hackles rise. But just as she was about to step outside and try to do damage control, her youngest son, Felix stepped into the kitchen.

"Momma, I no feel good." His flushed cheeks and clammy forehead sent a wave of panic through Jessica.

"Well, let's get you into—"

Before she could stand, her words were cut off by rainbow-colored vomit hitting her lap. Orange juice and Froot Loops sat in a puddle on the surface of her skirt as the rest dripped down her legs.

"I sowwy, Momma."

Jessica could feel it coming, as she was never one to handle the sight of her kids getting sick. As she reached for the trash can and began to retch herself, Edward stepped into the kitchen, searching out Mr. Stanley.

At that precise moment, Jessica's plans to impress and bed the sexy construction worker flew right out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

The days after their meeting, neither Edward nor Bella could keep the other off their minds. Bella found herself outside doing far more lawn care than she had ever done before just to catch a glimpse of the man. And Edward, in turn, couldn't help but peer in her direction as she cut her grass and weeded her flowerbeds. The tiny shorts and tees she wore rivaled the sleep shorts and tank she had on that first time they met. He just couldn't seem to forget what she looked like in that get-up, either; perky, braless tits and all.

The banging of the Stanley's back door snapped Edward's attention back to the present. He shook his head to get the vision of Bella in her PJs out of his mind as Jessica slinked his way.

"Thought you could use a cup of coffee?" She less than gracefully thrust the mug in his direction, the liquid sloshing over the side.

"Thanks, but it's just too warm an afternoon for coffee." His reply took the wind out of her sails, a look of defeat on her face.

"Oh," she mumbled, "guess I hadn't thought of that."

He scanned the job site, and after seeing most of his guys less than enthusiastic in their work, he made an announcement.

"I think it's time to take a break, guys!" His loud call echoed over the sound of the radio blaring nearby. He then turned to Jessica. "Sorry, but I'm gonna step out to my truck and grab some lunch." He passed her by with not much more than a friendly smile, though it may have looked more like a grimace.

After walking in on young Ms. Stanley hunched over her trash can, covered in her son's puke, he'd tried to remain professional, but he kept his distance. Not that he had any interest in the woman, but the sight reminded him of why he didn't, as a rule, do the relationship thing. If he'd had any interest, it would have been a no right away. Children tended to complicate things, so _any_ kind of relationship with Jessica Stanley, casual or not, would be complicated.

Edward Cullen didn't _do_ complicated.

As he rummaged through the bed of his truck, he found his lunch cooler; the one Emmett had haphazardly tossed back there just that morning. He lowered the tailgate and hopped up to sit on it. With the open box beside him, he grabbed his food and dug in.

Taking advantage of the angle his truck was parked, he watched as Bella was bent over, pulling weeds from between her daisies. He was so engrossed in the show she was putting on, he didn't notice Emmett plop down beside him.

"That's quite the sight, huh?" he asked as he bit into his foot-long sub.

"Huh? What? I don't know what you're talking about." Edward turned his head down, focusing on the simple sandwich he'd prepared that morning.

"Uh huh, sure you don't. You think I haven't noticed the way you two have been trying to check each other out the last few days?"

Edward groaned. "Would you stop it? I'm just ..." He huffed out a breath. "It doesn't hurt to look. Doesn't mean I'm gonna do anything about it. Besides, you know how I feel about dating. And I already agreed to repair her fence after we're done with this job, and I can't exactly try to sleep with the customers; wouldn't be good for business. And if I don't date, a hook up is the only—"

"Damn, Eddie, take a breath." Emmett placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Once Edward's tirade seemed to be over, he patted his friend's back before removing his hand. "Now tell me again why you can't give this one a shot? I know in the past you said you liked to keep things simple, no strings. But, man, you aren't getting any younger, and that dog of yours isn't gonna keep you warm at night forever."

Edward gave Emmett his best bitch brow, only making his friend laugh.

"Come on, what could it hurt? She seems nice enough. She's certainly not hard on the eyes."

They were both so engrossed in their conversation, they missed Bella's approach. As she got closer, she cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Oh, hey, Bella." Edward tried his best to sound nonchalant, unaffected by her presence. He wasn't expecting to talk to her today, only admire her from a distance.

"Hey. I was hoping we could talk about the fence, if you have a minute, that is."

"Yeah, I do." He hopped from the tailgate and walked around to the cab of his truck. "I was able to get an estimate together for you if that's what you were wanting."

She nodded. "It is. My, uh, my dad was asking about it."

"Your dad?" Edward asked as he reached into the cab to grab the sheet he had for her.

"Yeah, it's his house so he'd be the one paying for it."

Edward handed the yellow page to her. "Well, if he wants another estimate, this one is good for ninety days. That way he can compare any others he gets."

"No, I'm sure this one will be fine. Even if I didn't think you'd do a great job or you'd overcharge us, there aren't exactly a lot of options in this town." She hesitated. "Besides, I've been watching you work, so I know it'll be great."

Emmett had to look away to stifle his laughter. These two had been dancing around each other for days, and he was beside himself trying not to tease his friend relentlessly. Their furtive glances and outright eye fucking of one another hadn't gone unnoticed by Emmett. He knew the physical attraction was mutual, and he had a good feeling about the little brunette. So, with that in mind, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"So, Bella, you mentioned the other day you work in PA?"

"Yeah, I do. I teach English at the high school."

"So, you're fairly familiar with the town?"

"I guess so. It's a hell of a lot bigger than Forks, so if I need to do any major shopping or see a damn movie, I've been known to head that way. Why?"

Emmett's mischievous grin didn't escape Edward's notice. But before he could tackle his friend to stop whatever half-brained scheme he was cooking up, Emmett offered an invitation that would prove to change their lives.

"Ever been to _Pete's_?"

" _Pete's_?" Bella asked. Her eyes jumped back and forth between the two men, one looking highly amused and the other looking less than thrilled.

"Yeah, it's a little sports bar we head to after work on Fridays. They've got pretty good food, some weeks there's live music ... " Emmett shrugged. "Thought you might want to join us. My wife and Eddie's sister and her husband usually show up, so it wouldn't just be our smelly asses," he said with a wink.

"So, tonight?"

"Well, it _is_ Friday."

"And I wouldn't be imposing?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes flashing to a now, irritated-looking Edward.

"Not at all." Emmett's grin was contagious, and Bella found herself smiling.

"Well, if you're sure I wouldn't be intruding ... It sounds like a lot of fun, actually. I can't wait."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella smoothed her hands over her shirt, second-guessing herself as usual. She was completely clueless if what she was wearing was appropriate. The slightly low-cut blouse was form fitting, but still modest, in her opinion anyway. She wished more than ever she had girlfriends to help her with this kind of thing. She had Jacob, but he was currently out of the country on business, and the time difference didn't allow her to reach him after her last minute invite.

It wasn't like she didn't do social things, it was just that she wasn't very good at them. There was a reason she was an English teacher. She enjoyed getting lost in a good book and teaching young minds to be creative and learn from the words of others. Spending a Friday night at a sports bar wouldn't exactly be her first choice of how to spend an evening.

In high school, she was, for the most part, a loner. And in college, things didn't get much better. Her social experience wasn't the normal one of others her age. Her parties were limited to study groups getting pizza and listening to music while discussing their latest assignment or current events. It was hardly the keggers most of her peers went to each weekend. Her closest friend had been Jacob, a Dungeons and Dragons Dungeon Master she still talked to on a regular basis and would see on occasion, meeting up for shopping expeditions in Seattle every few months. And while he could carry on an intelligent conversation, and would have been one she could've spent more one on one time with, he was more interested in their friend, Seth than her.

Even Bella's limited sexual experience was less than exciting. Her longtime high school boyfriend, who happened to follow her to UDub, was a gentleman. It had taken him months before he made a move to even kiss her, which happened to be at the homecoming dance their sophomore year. It was her junior year before they slept together ... junior year ... of college. Needless to say, when it finally happened, the fireworks she had hoped for weren't there, and they didn't stay together much longer after that.

The other casual encounters she'd had were less than fulfilling, even if some were physically pleasurable. She was hesitant to say anything she'd ever experienced was truly satisfying, as some of the men she'd dated who could please her physically could barely hold a conversation. The one she'd went out with for more than a few weeks, and had invited back to her place, had taken one look at Thumper and run in the other direction. So, there was that. She needed to make sure any man in her life could love her fur baby, too.

Just then, her cell phone rang, and checking the caller ID, she saw it was her mother.

"Hey, Mom. How's the road trip going?"

"Oh, it's going." Renee's sigh made Bella's ears perk up.

"That doesn't sound good. What's wrong?"

Her mother sighed. "I just think this whole _let's see the country_ thing is wearing me out, that's all. Your father is all, _go, go, go_ , and I just want to stay in one place longer than a week. It's like he has a checklist he needs to mark off as fast as he can."

"Well, maybe his enthusiasm will wane, and he'll relax soon," she offered.

"Bella, it's been six years," Renee deadpanned.

"Where are you? Have you made it to the east coast yet?"

"Not yet. We're just outside of Nashville. So, at this rate, maybe we'll see the Atlantic early next year."

Bella grinned at her mother's sarcastic tone. "It can't be that bad, Mom."

"Oh, it's not," she admitted. "I do love your father, and this was always our dream, but it's been too long since I've laid my eyes on you. Skype isn't cutting it anymore."

"I could fly out and meet you guys somewhere like I did for Christmas," she offered. "How long will you be in Nashville? I'm on break now, so it's a good time."

"I'm not sure. He talked about wanting to see the Great Smoky Mountains, so we may not be here much longer."

"What's the plan after that?"

"We're heading north. Through West Virginia and up to Philadelphia, I think. There's enough history in that area to keep us there a while ... I hope."

After chatting a little longer about trivial things and Bella getting the final okay to have the fence repaired, they said their goodbyes. Thankfully, Thumper didn't give her too much grief about abandoning him for the evening and only required a few extra ear scratches, which left her just enough time to finish her makeup before hitting the road for Port Angeles.

Her ancient truck chugged down the highway and the butterflies she'd tried to keep at bay all day were assaulting her stomach. She was under no false pretenses about how it would go. She knew Emmett was the one to invite her tonight, much to his friend's chagrin. It didn't escape her notice how Edward had looked less than happy she would be joining them. While she could tell they both had their eyes on each other, he seemed reluctant to show any sign he was interested in more than just looking. She just couldn't figure him out.

Pulling up to _Pete's_ , she could see it was a popular watering hole. Cars filled the lot, and the patrons filing out the door all had smiles on their faces. While she wasn't a fan of crowded bars, she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, telling herself to at least _try_ to have some fun.

"You can do this, Bella," she whispered to herself.

As she stepped inside, her senses were overwhelmed. There was music playing over the speakers, friendly conversation all around her, and the smell of good old American greasy fare assaulting her nose.

Seeing her walk in, Emmett waved her over.

"Hey, Bella," he shouted with his arms waving in the air and a goofy smile on his face.

With a grin of her own, she navigated the crowd and found their table. Her eyes scanned the motley looking crew and saw a couple of new faces beside Edward and Emmett. But there was another familiar one as well.

"Bella?" asked the blond-haired, blue-eyed history teacher she passed in the halls of Port Angeles High thirty-six weeks of the year.

"Jasper?" Her coworker stood to give her a hug in greeting. "How are you?"

"You guys know each other?" Emmett asked from his spot at the table.

"Oh, sorry, yeah. Bella and I both teach at the high school," Jasper replied as he settled back into his seat next to his wife.

"Small world, huh?" Bella asked with her smile still in place. The familiar face helped ease her anxiety over meeting new people. The few interactions she'd had with Jasper were pleasant if not friendly. He always had some bit of gossip to share, such as which teachers were stealing supplies from the office and who was sleeping with whom.

"It sure is," Jasper said with a smile and a nod. "And this here is my lovely wife, Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Bella," the smallelfish woman said as she took Bella's proffered hand to shake.

"You too." Bella quickly glanced around the table before turning back to Jasper and Alice. "So how do you all know each other?"

"Well that one over there is my brother," Alice said as she pointed to Edward, "who I guess you already know?"

"Yeah," Bella replied.

"And that's Rosalie," she said, pointing to the blonde beauty seated next to Emmett. "She's Jasper's sister, who happens to be married to the oaf that waved you over here." Alice's friendly demeanor relaxed Bella even more as she greeted Rosalie with a smile and a nod.

They all fell into easy conversation as food and drinks were ordered, and even Edward started to loosen up as the evening wore on. His covert peeks at Bella as she danced with the girls didn't go unnoticed by his friends and family, either.

"Go dance with her." Jasper's voice snapped him out of the daydream he had been having.

"Nah, I'm good." He turned his attention back to the beer he had been nursing the last thirty minutes, picking at the peeling label.

"You do know there's nothing that says you have to put a ring on her finger to dance with the woman." Emmett's irritated voice carried over the music.

Edward glared at his friend. "You know why I can't."

"No, I don't," he said with a stern expression. "Lighten the fuck up, man. It's just one dance."

Edward slammed his bottle against the tabletop. "Fine. One dance. I dance one dance with her, and you'll leave me alone?"

Emmett's grin should have given him away. "Sure, man. I just want you to have some fun." That's what he said aloud, but in his head, he was thinking if he could only get him close enough, Edward would be unable to resist the quiet charms of the fair Bella Swan. After all, what better match for his quiet, simple friend than a reserved, book-loving English teacher.

With a resigned sigh, Edward rose from his seat and sauntered toward the small dance floor. As the closing chords of the band's cover of the _Foo Fighters, Everlong_ echoed through the air, he approached the trio. Alice and Rosalie stepped away from Bella's disjointed dance moves so Edward could take his place behind her as the music changed.

Not missing a beat, he began to move with her as the hypnotic, pulsing of _Imagine Dragons, Radioactive_ began, their hips swinging in time to the music. Her dancing wasn't anything noteworthy, but the way she moved, the way she smelled, being so close to him, it all did something to his head. He couldn't resist the pull he felt to her, and his hands soon found their way to her hips. The moment he made contact, he knew he was done for. He knew, without a doubt, he was going to have one hell of a time denying his attraction to Bella Swan.


	7. Chapter 7

The live music was something Bella wasn't expecting that night. She'd only rarely seen any live bands, and this one wasn't half bad. Their mix of pop and rock drew her, and her newfound gal pals to the dance floor. They'd sung along to the familiar songs as the cover tunes blasted over the speakers and laughed as they did a strange kind of group dance, which was not at all coordinated. The other patrons who decided to get in on the dancing action weren't much better. She was sure the flowing alcohol helped to grease the wheels, so to speak.

Her lack of inhibitions wasn't from any alcohol, though. Knowing she had a long drive home, she hadn't had more than a single beer. No, her giddiness and willingness to cut loose had everything to do with meeting new people she didn't immediately want to run from. Alice and Rosalie were genuinely welcoming and friendly, something she wasn't used to. The cliques between girls in high school seemed to follow them into adulthood. All the older female staff at Port Angeles High had formed career-long relationships over the years, and Bella, being the newly minted teacher wasn't so quickly welcomed with open arms.

When the song changed from the fast pace of _Everlong_ to the pulsing _Radioactive_ , her new pals took a step back, gravitating toward each other. Not letting it get to her, Bella closed her eyes and enjoyed the music, swaying her hips and allowing the music to flow through her. The light touch of fingertips on her hips caused her eyes to pop open, and Bella gasped at the contact.

Tilting her head to the side, she knew that mop of bronze hair, the jaw so sharp she imagined it could cut glass. With her heart beating double time, she turned her head back to stare straight ahead. The bass pumped through the speakers, and while she knew she wasn't a good dancer by any means, she let the beat lead them.

The closer he got, the warmer she felt. His hot breath was blowing over her neck, and his hands held her firmly in their grasp. Too many sensations were buzzing through her; the beat of the music, the heat from his body, his scent filling her nose, and the feeling of his hands on her hips; they were all overwhelming her senses.

The song lasted for the little more than three minutes, and during that time, Bella let her imagination run away from her. She imagined the man she was dancing with was hers and they would end the night tangled in a passionate embrace, maybe waking up together as the sun rose. She turned to face him, his hands staying on her hips, but she kept her eyes closed, not willing to let the dream end. But when the song came to an abrupt stop, his hands pulled away, and her daydream was over.

"Thanks for the dance," his gruff voice mumbled over the notes of the band's next song. Before she could utter a reply, he turned and walked away, back toward the dark hallway leading to the men's room.

"I love this one," Alice enthusiastically said from beside her, the volume increasing as the next song began.

Bella smiled politely, but she couldn't hide her disappointment from the two women dancing alongside her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked loudly over the music, gently tugging on Bella's hand.

"Nothing," she replied just as loud. "I just think I better head out. It's getting late, and I have a bit of a drive to get back."

"You sure? You could always crash at our place," Alice offered.

"No," Bella said with a smile and shake of her head. "I have my dog at home, and I couldn't leave him all night. I'd have all kinds of messes to clean up when I got back if I left him until morning."

"Okay, but promise us you'll come out with us next week?" Rosalie's pleading eyes matched Alice's, and Bella couldn't help but smile. She was amazed at how quickly she felt comfortable around these two women. Looking back at the table, seeing Jasper and Emmett talking and laughing, she felt as though she had finally found something she had been looking for.

"I'd actually love that."

Satisfied with her answer, Alice and Rosalie followed Bella back to the table, and they all exchanged numbers. After hugs all around, Bella made her way toward the door. It didn't escape her notice Edward hadn't returned to the table after their shared dance. She tried not to let it get to her, but deep down she was still the introverted, shy girl with no self-confidence she had always been.

Climbing up into her truck, she was overthinking the events of the evening. Before she could slam her door closed, Edward's voice echoed through the night air.

"Bella! Wait!" He jogged toward her, intent clear on his face. As he approached Bella, his eyes zeroed in on hers. "I was hoping I could catch you before you left."

"Oh? You didn't seem to be very concerned about catching me in there," she said as she pointed at the building behind him.

"Yeah, about that ... " Edward hesitated, his hand finding the back of his neck as he kicked at a rock with his boot. "Look," he finally said, looking up at her, "I want to apologize for kind of blowing you off in there. I wasn't trying to be rude. Alice said I was an asshole, running off like that and basically hiding in the bathroom."

Bella shrugged, not sure how to respond.

"I'm sorry for acting like that. You're a great girl and I ... "He blew out a breath. "I'd like to ask you if maybe you'd be interested in going to dinner with me." The words rushed out of him in a hurry, like he was afraid of losing his nerve if he paused. "I don't date very often, and well, you don't seem like the kind of girl that would do the casual, hook-up thing, especially if you're going to be hanging out with my sister and Rose. And I don't sleep with customers anyway, and you said earlier your dad was okay with the estimate, and—"

"Yes!" Bella almost shouted over his rambling.

"Yes?" he asked, equal parts excited and terrified at hearing the confirmation of her answer.

"Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you." Her fingers idly traced the edge of the truck door as she gave Edward a shy smile. The butterflies she'd felt while driving here were nothing compared to the pterodactyls that had since taken up residence.

"You would?" Edward had been so focused on getting the words out, he hadn't given much thought to the follow-up conversation that would need to take place.

"I would. And I understand if you need to wait until I'm not your customer," she said, her shy smile morphing into a cheeky grin.

Edward cleared his throat. "Well, I think that might be best if it's okay with you?"

"That's fine. Just don't make me wait too long." Hopping out of her seat, she rose to her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before she scrambled back into the cab of her truck and fired up the engine. Slightly dazed at the turn the night had taken, he stood and watched as she drove away.

Emmett's booming voice broke the silence of the night as his hand landed on the shoulder of the speechless man. "So I guess that means we'll be working a little faster on the Stanley's addition, huh?"

"Emmett," Edward finally said, turning toward his friend. "I think I'll be promoting you to the foreman on that job. Looks like I have a fence to build."


	8. Chapter 8

Fueled by French Roast and optimism, Edward knocked on Bella's door bright and early on Monday morning. Expecting to see her smiling face, he wore a grin on his own as his knuckles rapped against the wood. But instead of the pleasant greeting he was expecting, he was met with a disheveled, grumbling version of the woman.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Under any other circumstance, her angry greeting and sleep-rumpled appearance would have made Edward laugh, but one look at the ire in her eyes made him take a step back, fearful his reaction would trigger a less than pleasant response.

"Good morning to you too, Bella." He did his best to keep his amusement to himself, but he still cracked a grin. "Thought I'd get started on the fence today if that's okay with you?"

"Already? I thought you were going to wait until you were done at the Stanley's?" Her irritation with being woken so early was quickly tempered by hearing he'd be working for her so soon. She couldn't wait until she could let Thumper once again have free reign of the backyard.

"Nah, Emmett can handle it on his own. I have the electricians in there wiring for me, and there are a few other tweaks that will take the rest of the week. If Tyler and I hustle, I can have the fence done before I'm needed back over there."

Bella's eyes jumped between Edward and Tyler, who happened to be standing behind him. She was skeptical his presence really wasn't required next door. "If you're sure. I don't want to keep you from where you're really needed."

"Well, lucky for them, if they truly can't survive without me chewing out their asses and keeping them on task, then I'm just a hundred feet away."

"Okay then," Bella relented. "Do you need anything from me?"

"Nope, just keep Thumper inside or on a leash when you need to bring him out. I'd hate for him to get out of the yard or hurt."

* * *

The week rolled along smoothly. Emmett working as foreman on the addition job was going well, and Edward and Tyler were making good progress on the Swan's fence. With Jessica's constant interruptions to ask Emmett inane questions about the build and Bella bringing out fresh squeezed lemonade every afternoon, Edward was certain he had the better end of the deal. And watching Bella with her dog had him daydreaming about her snuggling and playing with his Daisy.

As the week went on, the two shared his lunch break just talking; each of them getting to know a little about the other. Bella made an effort to be a little more forthcoming, to fight the urge to clam up and hide in a book, and Edward made an effort to open himself to ... possibilities. It was a word he hadn't had in his vocabulary for a long time, and while it was initially terrifying, the more he learned about Bella, the easier he found it to open himself up to her.

They learned Edward was only a few years older than Bella. They shared a lot of common interests, liked a lot of the same movies, music, and food. Edward told Bella his tales of woe of having a younger sister, and Bella shared with him the loneliness that came with being an only child. The hour they spent together each day was more enlightening than the time they could've spent in a crowded restaurant, each feeling relaxed and comfortable enough to say what was actually on their minds. By the time Friday rolled around, they were both excited to meet up at Pete's.

This time there was no Sullen Cullen to deal with. Edward was actually quite relaxed in the company of his friends and the lovely Miss Swan. When encouraged by his friends to get up and dance with Bella, he did. And when they parted ways that night, he walked her to her truck, hand in hand.

"So, you know we put up the last fence panel this afternoon," Edward said.

"I do," Bella said with a nod and a small smile on her face.

"Which means you're not a customer anymore." He tugged on her hand before they reached her truck, pulling her into his chest.

Her eyes met his. "No, I guess I'm not."

"So, does that mean you'll go out with me?"

With nervous butterflies once again swirling in her belly, she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"I know it's not cool to look so eager, but I'd really like to take you out tomorrow."

"Really?" Bella's look of surprise made Edward chuckle.

"Yeah, really."

"I'd really like that, too." Her shyness made its appearance, and she dropped her eyes to his chest.

Not willing to miss a moment looking into the eyes of the woman that had captivated him so much, he lifted her chin. "Can I pick you up at, say six?"

"I'll be ready," she assured him.

With a gentle kiss to her cheek, he wished her a good night and watched as she drove away, and this time, instead of trepidation, he felt optimistic about his decision to see where this went.

* * *

"No, go back!" Jacob's eyes were wide on the laptop screen as the camera pointed at her closet. Skyping him for wardrobe advice seemed like a good idea at first, but now, Bella wasn't so sure.

"Jake, we've been through all these clothes already!" She eyed her canine companion perched on her bed, his huff confirming her thoughts; Jacob was being more of a pain than helpful.

"I know, but I must've missed it the first time. Go back two, no three hangers."

"I don't have time for this, Jake," she grumbled. "He'll be here in less than an hour."

"Hey, don't forget, you're the one that called me."

"I know," she said with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I just ..." She sat on the edge of her bed facing the webcam. "I really like this guy, and I'm really nervous about tonight."

"Well, in my experience, if you're not a little nervous, he isn't worth the trouble. Tell me about him," Jacob suggested.

"He's kind of quiet, reserved almost." She watched her fiddling fingers in her lap as she spoke. "But we've been talking every day for the last week, and he's opened up a little. He's got a dry sense of humor, and we like a lot of the same things." Bella looked up at Jake. "And my God, he is so hot," she said with stars in her eyes, making Jacob laugh.

"Then I say go for the halter top and mini skirt. Oh, and make sure to pack the Magnums, because you, my girl, need to get laid."

Bella threw a scarf at the screen, giggling. "I'm not going to sleep with him tonight, Jake."

"And why not? You've done the first date sleepover before. What's different about this one?"

"Because, this one's ... different. This one I can see myself with for more than a few dates."

"I hope he is, B, I hope he is."

* * *

Edward presented Bella with a small bunch of daisies, telling her it was a symbol of new beginnings. It gave Bella hope he was as optimistic as she was about their budding relationship. Their date was the normal, run-of-the-mill dinner and a movie, but he was attentive, and conversation never stalled. He was funny and charming, and she was intelligent and witty; their personalities seeming to complement each other.

At the end of the date, he asked her if he could kiss her, and she was eager to comply. It was chaste in comparison to kisses either had ever shared with other people, but the heat simmering below the surface couldn't be denied. With plans made to see each other soon, they said their good nights and went their separate ways.

The days and weeks to follow were spent with Edward working next door Monday through Friday, meeting the group at Pete's, and their Saturdays or Sundays out, just the two of them. Bella had also taken to spending time with Alice and Rosalie, meeting for lunch dates and shopping trips at least once a week.

One Saturday, they decided to introduce their adored pets to one another. They knew a neutral location was best, so they chose to meet for a picnic at the park. At first, the animals were cautious, but curiosity soon got the better of them. After cursory butt sniffs and a show of domination by Thumper, he and Daisy spent the afternoon playing and lounging in the sun after their humans took them for a walk.

A month and a half after their first date found them at Edward's house, his offer to make Bella dinner too good to pass up. Her former introduction to Daisy made the evening go smoothly. His Daisy wasn't one to hide her distaste for any of Edward's company, so he was relieved when she was following Bella around moments after her arrival, begging for head rubs and ear scratches all evening.

That night also ended up with them tangled on his sofa, their tentative touches, and chaste kisses a thing of the past. With Bella straddling his lap, Edward ground his erection against her, their lips locked and arms wrapped around each other.

"Stay tonight," he begged, his breath hot on her neck.

"You know I can't," she replied, breathless as his tongue traced her ear.

He flipped her onto her back, their heated gazes locked. "Next time I'm not letting you go, Bella. So I hope Thumper likes sleepovers, too."

Shocked at his forward words, she was stunned speechless as he covered her mouth with his, one furry, four-legged observer watching as they dry humped their way to release.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just ahead ... bumps in the road!**

* * *

Bella was nervous. She had never accepted a man's invitation to stay with him for the weekend, so she wasn't sure what she should expect or what she should pack. Add to that making sure Thumper had what he needed for two nights, and she was a wreck. After destroying her panty drawer looking for her sexiest lingerie and decimating her closet to find not one, but two perfect outfits, she contemplated calling Edward to cancel. But she pushed away her nerves and thoughts of doubt and pressed on.

By the time she loaded her clothes, her dog, and herself into the truck, she was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. She was also feeling her usual insecurities creeping back into her subconscious. What if sex between them changed things?

Starting the truck, she glanced over at the Stanley's nearly finished addition. Bella's inner voice chose that moment to speak.

' _Will he still want me when he's not here every day? Will he find another, prettier customer to give his attention to on his next job? What if I'm a bad lay and he won't want to see me after this weekend?'_

She worried her bottom lip the entire drive to Edward's house. Thumper could sense her distress and tried to nuzzle her as she drove. His obvious concern made her smile.

' _Even if things don't work out, at least I'll still have Thumper,'_ she thought to herself.

Pulling in front of the house, some of her concerns melted away as Edward stepped outside, his smile firmly in place.

"Hey," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey yourself." She stepped marginally closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling into his chest.

"I'm glad you're here," he said softly just before kissing the top of her head.

"Me too." She pulled away and walked around to the passenger door. Opening it, she hooked Thumper to his leash and helped him down from the truck cab.

"Well, let's get you two settled." Edward grabbed all but one of Bella's bags, including Thumper's huge dog bed. Walking ahead, he led them all inside.

"I've got Daisy on a line out back," Edward mentioned as they stepped into the house.

"Oh? Why? Are you worried about—?"

"No, Thumper is fine. She uh, well ... I just realized last night she's in heat. I thought it was best if we kept them separated."

"In heat?" Bella asked, confused.

"Yeah. It kind of snuck up on me this time."

"You never had her spayed?"

Edward shrugged. "For a while, I thought of maybe breeding her since she's got such a mild temperament. She isn't around any other dogs, and since I hadn't decided yet, I just couldn't find it in me to put her through the surgery." His pathetic expression almost made Bella laugh ... almost. If it weren't for the ludicrousness of the situation, she would have laughed. The sad truth was, she wasn't any better.

"Well, I hope you've got her locked up tight because Thump isn't neutered."

"You're kidding, right?" There was a hint of a whine in his voice Bella had never heard before.

"No, I'm sorry."

Edward blew out a breath. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have assumed anything. They'll be okay." He nodded, almost to himself. "I've got her out back, and unless Thumper can open locked doors—"

"You've got her tied up? Outside? What if it rains? Oh, the poor baby." Bella sounded horrified.

"No, it's not as bad as it sounds. There's a covered patio, so she has shelter. The yard is fenced, but sometimes she gets a little ambitious with her digging if she's left alone. The line is plenty long, but it's just short of the fence. She's got everything she needs back there, and I'll just pop outside to check on her a couple times. She'll be fine. It'll be fine." His reassurances sounded like they were more for him than her, and Bella had no choice but to trust him.

Their evening started much like the previous Saturday night did. Side by side, they prepared dinner, dancing around each other in the kitchen with smiles on their faces. They polished off the first bottle of wine before their meal ever hit the table. Thumper's whines and anxiousness went almost unnoticed as the night rolled on, the humans too wrapped up in one another to pay him any mind.

By the time dessert was served, his presence was hardly acknowledged. If not for Bella making sure he had his food and water bowl, as well as his bed ready for the night, Thumper would've thought his mistress had forgotten him.

The truth was, Bella had her mind on one thing and one thing only; what would happen after the dishes were cleared. Her question was answered after they settled on the sofa, each with yet another glass of wine. Their conversation was playful, and brushes of fingertips and light kisses soon turned into a heated make-out session.

Finding herself once again straddling Edward's lap, Bella had herself practically wrapped around him. Her hands were in his hair, and his had both disappeared up her shirt and down her pants long ago.

"Bedroom?" he asked her between heavy breaths.

"God, yes!"

Standing from the sofa, he held her against him, both his hands firmly gripped onto her ass as her legs wrapped around his hips. He made his way toward the stairs and didn't stumble once as he made a beeline for his room. Once there he kicked the door closed, and they fell into the bed.

The weeks they spent getting to know each other had been great as far as building their budding relationship, but it did nothing to quell the mounting sexual attraction they had for one another. That tension boiled over as they stripped each other of their clothes and were tangled together in record time. Edward barely had time to grab a condom from the bedside table and rip it open with his teeth before sheathing himself and plunging into Bella.

Their grunting, groaning, moaning and begging echoed through the closed door, and once Thumper was sure the humans would be occupied for a while, he set off to satisfy his own urges.

He'd smelled her not long after they arrived, and his aggravation at not being able to find the black-haired beauty had him all in a kerfuffle. He sought her out using his nose, which led him to a door just beyond the kitchen. Standing on his back legs, he rose to his full height and tried to push it open. When that didn't work, he started scratching. When his paw caught on the levered doorknob, it moved. Encouraged by the movement, he concentrated his efforts on it. It only took a few tries, but in all his scratching and pawing, he managed to simultaneously turn the lock and pull down on the lever.

Their mutual acceptance of each other when they met at the park made her not really question his appearance as he pushed open the back door. Thumper's dominating presence hadn't threatened her that first day, and this time, she welcomed it. So there, beneath the stars, the two dogs came together, creating what would become a problem for their humans, one neither was ready to deal with.

Meanwhile upstairs, Edward and Bella had just collapsed in a sweaty heap, limbs tangled and hair matted. With their chests still heaving from their intense romp, Edward reached down to remove the condom. When his fingers reached his dick, he was met with skin he wasn't supposed to. And when he looked down, the tear in the latex made his heart sink.

"Shit." He sat up quickly to deal with the unexpected mess.

"What?" Bella asked from her spot behind him.

"The condom broke." His voice was both angry and dejected, and Bella didn't know what to say.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Oh?" Edward asked, irritated. "That's all you have to say, is _oh_?"

"Yes, _oh_ is all I have to say. This has never happened to me before."

"Me either," Edward admitted.

"Were they old or—"

"No, Bella, they weren't old." Edward got to his feet and stomped toward the bathroom, unsure what to do next.

Bella flopped back onto the bed, still wrapped in his sheets. She had no reference on how to handle a situation like this. Though she knew it wasn't either of their faults, she still felt as if he was trying to place blame, and even though it was completely ridiculous, she was nervous he'd try to lay it at her feet.

Edward came out of his bathroom with a pair of jeans on and rummaged through a drawer, apparently looking for a shirt.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked nervously.

"To the pharmacy. I need to get you one of those pills," he said absentmindedly as he searched for his shoes in the dark.

"You don't need to do that," Bella said quietly.

"And why the hell not? The last thing we need is an unexpected pregnancy. See, this is why I didn't want to do this," he mumbled to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed to tie his boots. "I tried to tell Emmett I didn't want to do this, but he just had to push."

Bella reached blindly for her clothes and threw them on in haste. "Going to the pharmacy isn't necessary, Edward." Even she didn't recognize her voice. It was hollow and detached. "I'm on the pill, so there won't be any unexpected surprises."

The tension was thick in the room as their words settled heavily between them. Edward didn't dare say anything more, knowing he had already dug a hole he couldn't get out of.

"I think it's best if I just go." She quietly gathered her belongings and stepped out the door. She went down the stairs and gathered Thumper's bed and bowls before seeking out the pooch himself.

The scratched up back door and mangled knob led her outside, and what she found brought a sad smile to her face. She knew there would hell to pay, but him lying next to Daisy was a sweet sight.

"Come on, Thump. We gotta go." She carefully approached the dogs and kneeled down to pet them both gently. "Oh, Daisy," she said with a sigh. "I'm gonna miss you, girl. Your daddy is pretty upset. I'm not sure I'll be back."

With a resolve to send him a check for the damages to his door, she carefully leashed Thumper and led him to her truck. As she drove away into the night, her heart began to ache. Thoughts of the time they'd spent together, all the talks and laughs they'd shared, she thought they might have a chance to be really great together. But as she followed the 101 back to Forks, she let go of the daydream and drove away from the disaster that was her tangle with Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

More than three weeks had passed since Bella had run from Edward and escaped into the night. More than three weeks since he had seen her or even spoken to her. He was too stubborn to admit he had made a huge mistake and too proud to apologize for it. When he'd found his back door destroyed, his irritation had morphed into full-blown anger, and any thoughts he may have had about contacting Bella right away to make amends flew out the window. But it didn't take long before he saw the error of his ways.

He knew, once his anger had dissipated, he was the one in the wrong. He let his past experiences with the wrong women cloud his judgment, and his misguided anger made him lash out at Bella in the heat of the moment. He knew no one was to blame, yet he said things he knew he couldn't take back. And as the days passed, he wanted nothing more than to make things right.

He couldn't even show up to complete the Stanley job, instead choosing to send Emmett in his place. He just wasn't able to show his face to Bella, even though he was dying inside to see her. He didn't realize how much she had affected him until she wasn't a constant presence in his life. He missed sharing his daily lunch breaks with her, their carefree dates, and even their weekly meet-ups with his friends and family on Friday nights at Pete's.

Alice and Rose would hardly talk to him, and he couldn't blame them. He'd been a monumental ass, and he had no one to blame but himself. And the longer he let things go, the smaller his chances were for a reconciliation.

Even Daisy seemed to be out of sorts since Bella made her getaway. She didn't want to cuddle much anymore, and she had started to show signs of being sick just that morning and wouldn't eat anything. With his girl not feeling like herself, he chose to put his thoughts of Bella on the back burner until he made sure Daisy was all right. She had an appointment scheduled with the vet that afternoon, just to make sure everything was okay.

After loading her into his truck, Edward drove through town toward the vet's office. It was early afternoon, and he was surprised to see the little crossing guards at the elementary school. They wore their brightly colored vests as they escorted fellow students through the crosswalks and safely to the other side. He watched as a father escorted his little girl by the hand across the road, and the sight made him smile. But as he thought about it, his smile fell. The one person he ever thought he could see himself having that with he had hurt.

Seeing the students, many with new, bright white shoes reminded him that school was back in session for the year, and thus Bella would be back to school as well. Even if he had been working at the Stanley's this week, he'd have missed seeing her.

Shaking his head, he focused back on the road and drove on toward Daisy's appointment. The office wasn't busy, so their wait was short. The preliminary weighing and measuring was done, as well as checking her ears and mouth. As the doctor did the physical exam, Edward explained all of her symptoms. When his hands passed over her swollen nipples, the vet had a puzzled look on his face.

"Did you decide to breed her?"

"Um, no. Why?" Edward's heart began to race.

"Was she recently in heat?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Yeah, a few weeks ago." Memories of the broken back door flooded his mind.

"Well, let's do an ultrasound to make sure."

When the machine showed eight little sacs in Daisy's belly, Edward felt faint. When he had been so upset that night about his and Bella's bedroom mishap, their dogs had been engaging in some amorous activities of their own.

"Well, judging by the size, I'd say you'll have yourself a litter of pups in about five weeks or so. Just keep an eye on her, and I'd suggest feeding her smaller meals for the next week or so until her nausea passes. But other than that, things look good." The vet's cheery demeanor did nothing to abate Edward's anxiety.

In a fog, he drove home, his girl at his side, nuzzling her master to offer him comfort. He spent the evening worrying about what to do. Should he call Bella? Would she even speak to him? Did he really want a call about unplanned puppies to be the reason he contacted her after this long?

No, as much as she should know what happened between their dogs, he knew he needed to fix the clusterfuck he'd gotten himself into. He needed a plan. Running down the list of people he could talk to, he realized he was really in a pickle. Alice and Rose would likely hang up on him, Jasper was married to one and related to the other, so he would likely side with the women. Emmett wasn't always the enlightened one of the group, but out of the bunch, he probably had the most experience with apologies.

He briefly thought of calling his mother, but just as quickly dismissed the thought. To ask for her help, he'd have to admit what he had done. He just couldn't bring himself to admit to his mother what an ass he had been.

So, picking up his phone, he placed a call, reaching out to a man he never thought he'd go to for serious relationship advice. As the line rang, Edward began to regret his decision. When the call connected and his friend's voice boomed over the line, he knew he couldn't turn back.

"Eddie! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Emmett, I need your help."

* * *

Standing outside Port Angeles High, Edward pulled at the collar of his shirt as the heat of the late August afternoon sun beat down on him. Emmett had insisted that dressing in something he appeared to have put some thought into would make an impression. He could only hope his friend was right. But if anyone knew how to grovel and beg for forgiveness, it would be Emmett. His track record with Rosalie had given him years of practice.

So there he stood, dressed in a button-down shirt, tie, and his best jeans, holding a moderately sized bouquet of violet hyacinths. When he'd asked Emmett about them, he'd only told Edward to trust him. Their meaning would be clear — he was begging for forgiveness.

When the crowds of students streaming through the doors had waned to a trickle, staff members had begun to leave. Spotting Jasper walking toward his car, they made eye contact.

His smirk was clear as he stepped toward his brother-in-law. "You think a little bundle of flowers is gonna get your ass outta trouble?"

"No, but they can't hurt, right?"

"No, I don't suppose they could." Jasper hesitated before he continued speaking. "You know, she's been kind of a mess the last few weeks. Been spending more time with Alice, even been over to our place a time or two. You did a real number on her. Even your sister told her to cut her losses and move on." Jasper eyed his friend as his words sunk in.

Edward hung his head, both in shame and in embarrassment. "Yeah, I know. I fucked up."

"You sure did." He waited until Edward raised his head. "You gonna make it right?"

"I'm going to try."

"Well then, come on. I'll show you where her classroom is."

Jasper led Edward through the halls, and instead of walking him all the way, pointed out Bella's room and left him to fend for himself.

He quietly stepped toward the open door and held his breath. This meeting was a make or break moment for the two of them, and he knew it. What he wasn't prepared for was the sight of her. Leaning over her desk, engaged with lesson planning or grading papers, she was distracted. Her free hand played idly with a lock of hair that had escaped her messy bun, and she looked more beautiful than he could remember.

All those weeks they'd spent together, all the conversations they'd had, the playful moments they'd shared, even the way she'd felt under him the one time he'd had her in his bed. It all came rushing back at once, making him wish he could reverse time and have it all back to do over again, to right his mistake. His breath left him in a rush, making her head pop up. Her surprised eyes met his, and he said the only thing that came to mind, words he'd been rehearsing in the mirror for days.

"I was an idiot, and I'm so sorry, Bella. I miss you."


	11. Chapter 11

It took more than a bunch of purple flowers and a muttered, practiced apology for Edward to convince Bella to even think about forgiving him. She'd sat quietly at her desk and let him ramble on, but didn't say much in return. She'd told him she needed time to think, but promised she'd call him in the next day or two to meet and really talk.

That day came, and the little coffee shop on the south side of town was the location they agreed on. They sat on opposite sides of the booth, each of them grasping their coffee cups like lifelines. The silence stretching between them was awkward and uncomfortable, not at all like the previous times they'd spent together.

Bella promised herself she wouldn't be the one to initiate the conversation. He'd been the one to make the mess; he would be the one to clean it up.

"So, uh," Edward started, clearing his throat. He stared down at his mug as he spoke instead of meeting her gaze. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Her reply wasn't cold, but quiet as she studied him.

"And how is the new school year going?"

"So far it's going well. I think I have a good group this year." She paused, reconsidering her feelings about jumpstarting the talk they needed to have. "But I don't think we came here to discuss my job, did we?"

"No." He shook his head. "No, we didn't." His eyes finally met hers. "I know I apologized the other day, but I know it isn't enough. You need an explanation, and I need to give you one."

"I'm listening."

He blew out a breath as he looked down to his fidgeting fingers. "I got scared," he finally whispered.

"Scared?" Bella asked incredulously.

He looked up at her. "You terrify me," he admitted. "For years I avoided relationships because they only complicated things. In my past experience, women are more trouble than they're worth."

Bella bristled at his insinuation.

"And then you come along and blow all those misconceptions out of the water. You weren't needy or clingy like a lot of the women I've gone out with before. You could actually hold up your end of a conversation. I loved spending time with you, getting to know you, and when _that_ happened," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "I panicked. All my bad, past experiences came rushing back, and I didn't stop to think. All I could think about was complications spelled disaster, and I was reminded of why I didn't do relationships. I never stopped to consider it was _you_ in it with me. The woman I got to know the last couple of months is someone I respect and care for, and I should have never said the things I said. I didn't really mean them, I was just ... I panicked, and old feelings came back full force. I know I hurt you, and I'm so sorry."

Bella was quiet as she considered his long-winded apology. It was a lot to take in, and she wasn't sure if her bruised heart would allow her to offer him the forgiveness he so clearly wanted.

"You're right. You did hurt me," she said quietly. "You know I don't date much and I'm not exactly a social butterfly. So you know it took a lot for me to put myself out there. I ..." She paused, unsure she was willing to share with him the depth of feelings she had begun to have for the man seated across from her. "You really did hurt me, and it'll take a lot to come back from that."

Edward nodded his head. "I know. But will you give me another chance? I screwed up, but I know I'm not willing to let you go without a fight. I want to prove to you I'm not that heartless asshole you saw that night."

"Then I guess you've got your work cut out for you." Her smile was small, but it was there, and Edward took it as encouragement they might come back from his epic fuck up after all.

"I know I do."

They spent the next ten or fifteen minutes in casual conversation, neither of them willing to go too far too soon, but Edward knew his time to share his news was running short.

"Um, there's something else we need to talk about." His tone was cautious but serious.

"Well, that sounds ominous."

"Not exactly, but there is something we need to deal with together. When you left that night, where did you find Thumper?"

Bella's stomach sank, knowing where this was going. "With Daisy."

Edward nodded. "That's what I thought. Well, it looks like in just over a month we'll have a litter of grandpups." His smile wasn't exactly forced, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Bella groaned. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea he could figure out how to unlock a door."

Edward waved off her apology. "No, don't apologize. It was stupid of me to think we could have them so close without any problems. What's done is done, and we can only try to make the best of things."

"I'll pay for half the vet fees and shots and all the other stuff that comes with puppies. Oh, then we'll have to find them homes, and—" Her eyes went wide. "Do you know how many there are? How many will we have to place?"

"Eight."

Bella slumped back in her seat. "Good grief. Eight puppies. How in the world will we ever place eight puppies?" she mumbled.

"And here I thought we were the ones with a possible complication that night. Ends up our dogs are the ones with the unplanned pregnancy. Kind of ironic, huh?" Edward reached across the table to take her hand in his. "Bella, things will work out and be fine. You'll see."

And things _were_ fine. Bella insisted on visiting with the mom-to-be, and she doted on Daisy, bringing her treats and extra ear scratches throughout the week. Edward had given her a key so she could stop in and see Daisy in the afternoons after school before she drove back to Forks. Things between the two of them were growing less tense as well. They eased back into things slowly. Their weekly night with friends was the first thing to be reinstated, much to the delight of Alice and Rosalie.

Even though they hadn't gone on another date, they talked every evening and met for coffee every Sunday morning. As the days turned into weeks, and Daisy's time to deliver grew closer, they started meeting at his house. They eased back into the comfortable place they had been in before _that night_ , as they both came to call it. Their conversations had progressed from friendly to intimate, but that hadn't yet translated to the physical. In that respect, they'd kept their distance.

* * *

"Oh, wear that blue sweater you had on a few weeks ago! I loved that on you!" Alice's encouraging voice over the phone made Bella smile.

While they had seen each other in the few weeks of her separation from Edward, Bella felt like things were close to being back to the way they should be. Alice's irritation toward her brother for his behavior seemed to have lessened, and the group was finally back to normal all these weeks later.

"You think?"

"Yes. Blue is definitely your col—" The beep of another caller interrupted their conversation. Bella looked at the display, seeing Edward's face staring back at her.

"Alice, I need to let you go. Your brother is on the other line."

"Okay. See ya at Pete's in a couple hours!"

Bella clicked over to the other call, and as she greeted him with a friendly hello, she was cut off by a frantic Edward.

"I think Daisy's in labor."

Bella could almost picture Edward gripping his hair in his panic.

"Okay, well, everything is ready, right? Her whelping box and all the supplies we need?" Bella quickly gathered the bag she'd had packed for just this situation and slipped on her shoes to head for her truck as Edward rambled in her ear, going down the list of things they'd had ready for well over a week.

"Then I'd say it's go time. I'll be there in about thirty or forty minutes. I just need to drop off Thump at Alice and Jasper's."

"Okay. Drive safe, and I'll see you soon."

Leading Thumper by his leash, they walked to the truck. In a sentimental moment, Bella crouched down beside her faithful companion and rubbed his head.

"You're about to be a daddy, Thump." She kissed him on the head and rose to her feet. She opened the door to the truck and ushered her fur baby inside. "Come on, boy. Let's go have some puppies."


	12. Chapter 12

It took more than a day for the entire process, but by the early hours of Sunday morning, they had eight, tiny puppies. Blind and helpless, they crowded their mother for a spot at her teats, but the exhausted momma seemed to love every moment of it.

"I still can't believe how small they are." Bella had hardly moved from her place at Daisy's side since she arrived Friday evening.

"I know. Who knew two huge dogs would have such little pups?"

Sitting on the floor, side by side, Bella was the one to make the first move. She leaned her head on his shoulder and reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers. It was the first, purposeful physical contact they'd shared since _that night_ , and it felt good. The warm tingles of young love spread through them both.

' _Maybe it's puppy love,'_ Bella thought to herself, bringing a silly smile to her face.

"What's got you grinning over there?" Edward asked from her side, his fingers gently squeezing hers.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy." She raised her head to look into his eyes. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"It is pretty cool, isn't it?"

"Very." Bella was silent as she sat and watched the new mom with her puppies. Strangely enough, she had brief thoughts of the day she might become a mother. What surprised her, though, was the vision of the man sitting next to her at that moment being the one at her side when she did. The gasp that left her lips didn't escape Edward's notice.

"You okay?" His quiet concern made Bella smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About ..."

"The future."

"The future, huh? What about it?"

She scooted imperceptibly closer to him, nuzzling into his neck and placing a gentle kiss there. "Just that I can see you there with me."

He pulled away just enough to look down into Bella's eyes. "Yeah?" he asked, hope clear in his tone.

"Yeah."

In their position, his lips were but mere inches away from hers. Their eyes met, both searching for some sign the other would accept this next monumental, albeit small, step in their relationship. They'd come to some unspoken agreement that the physical side of things would be last on their list, after fixing their foundation.

Bella made the first move, moving closer, but her mouth still a breath away from his. Edward closed the gap, and when their lips finally met, it wasn't like some of the frantic kisses they'd shared in the past. No, this one was gentle, cautious ... careful. They both knew how fragile their relationship was, but they also both knew they were ready to really make it work. And from that day forward, that's what they did.

Bella was a frequent guest there under the guise of checking in with the puppies. But when she started to bring over food to prepare dinner or a movie to watch, the jig was up. Though neither of them spoke of it, they both knew what was happening; they were falling in love.

Their weekly visit to Pete's once again included dancing, and most of their weekends were spent together. Though, no more sleepovers had happened just yet. While slow, dirty dancing and goodnight kisses were now the norm, after their first, disastrous experience, they were both a little gun shy to hop back into bed.

For Edward and Bella, it wasn't a sudden and violent fall. No, it was more like a gradual descent into love. Neither of them was prepared for the day the words left Edward's lips and met Bella's ears.

It happened one rainy, late November evening.

Bella had been visiting Edward and the almost-weaned puppies. They'd shared dinner and pleasant conversation, but as the rain became heavy and steadier, they both decided it might be better for her to head home. Driving the 101 in the dark wasn't without risk, and adding rain to the equation made it doubly so.

She slipped on her coat, and Edward walked her to the door, intent on escorting her to her truck under his umbrella and getting his goodnight kiss if nothing else. Their shoes and boots squelched through the grass on their way, and when they got to her truck, she turned to give her thanks and say goodnight.

"I had a good time tonight," she said softly, her voice not much louder than the din of the rain.

"Me too." Edward's smile was warm and inviting.

Bella stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, and when their lips met, the heat they generated melted away the chill of the falling rain. With one hand holding his umbrella, Edward pulled her closer with the other. So caught up in the moment, he allowed his thought to tumble from his lips as they parted.

"I love you," he whispered, his forehead resting on hers. His words could have been shouted for as loudly as they echoed in Bella's ears. With the rain falling with a loud pitter-patter against the umbrella, she wasn't sure if he had intended for her to hear him. But when their eyes met, there was no doubt.

With surprise on her face, Bella inhaled and opened her mouth to respond, but Edward released her waist and placed his fingers gently on her lips.

"I love you, Bella. I know it might seem fast, but I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I couldn't wait another day to tell you."

"I love you too," she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Visits to the vet to have the puppies ready to place and several evenings a week spent together had time flying past them. Once the puppies were weaned, Bella began to bring along Thumper to see the litter he had sired. He showed mild interest, playing gently with the energetic pups. He seemed to form a closer attachment to one of the males, and Bella started to think about keeping him for herself. Edward had similar thoughts about one of the females, but they had homes lined up for the other six.

Alice and Jasper wanted one, Edward's new secretary, Mrs. Cope wanted two, and even the dejected Jessica Stanley had talked her father into allowing one in their house. She wanted one for her boys when she heard Bella speaking about the pups at the local Thriftway. The other two found homes as well; one with one of Bella's fellow teachers and one with one of Edward's employees. Watching them go was harder for Bella than she thought it would be, but she knew they were all going to good homes.

With the weather not cooperating and many mechanical issues with their motor home, Charlie and Renee didn't make it home for Christmas, so Bella spent it with Edward. Meeting the rest of his family and spending time with them was one of the highlights of her winter break from school. The other was spending New Year's Eve and into New Year's Day with Edward.

Their second chance at physical intimacy was so much better than the first. With the hurt of Edward's past actions finally behind them, their time together was beautiful. Whispered words of love and meaningful touches made it so much ... _more_ than it was the first time. So, laid before a blazing fireplace, buried in a mountain of blankets and pillows, it wasn't the frenzied, lustful act it was their first time together. No, this time they made love.

And as they lay basking in the afterglow, Bella's head resting upon his chest, Edward's fingertips traced a lazy path up and down her back. So much had happened in the six months since they first saw each other. They'd put behind them the hurtful words said in fear and anger and forged a new path, focusing more on their friendship.

"I could get used to this." Edward's voice vibrated through his chest as he spoke, a soothing rumbling in Bella's ear.

"Me too." She kissed his chest, over his heart before settling back at his side.

Edward knew he had to tread lightly, his gut telling him what Bella's reaction would be, so he chose his words carefully. "Ever see you and me doing this full time?"

Bella's head popped up off his chest, her eyes meeting his. "What, like live together?"

Edward shrugged. "Yeah, someday. I know we're not ready for that _now_ , but maybe one day, down the road?"

"Maybe. I mean, I agree we're not ready for that now, but I can see that in the future."

"Ever thought of maybe moving closer to PA? Closer to work and ... me?"

Bella smiled. "We'll see."


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, this is it ... the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Her decision to move wasn't taken lightly, but when she received a call from her mother one morning in early April, she had to consider it was time to move on.

"I'm done, Bella. Your father has had his fun, and I've even enjoyed it, but enough is enough. Four blown tires, just this month, and now the transmission is toast. And to top it all off, we ended up pulling off the highway in some little rinky-dink town." Renee's voice was filled with anxiety.

"Where are you, Mom? I thought you'd be on your way to the coast by now?"

Renee huffed out a breath. "Your father has been determined to zigzag his way from Maine to Florida and all points in between. We started having problems the minute we crossed the state line, but when it really started acting up, we got off the highway in some town called Mossy, West Virginia. We're in the middle of nowhere, Bella." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "The cashier at the gas station we stopped at offered for us to stay with him. At his house!" Her distress was clear, even over the phone.

"So what are you gonna do? Come home?"

"As soon as we get this thing repaired we're heading back to Forks. We've been gone too long, and I'm ready to be home. It was fun while it lasted, but I'm over it. Maybe we can travel again in a few years, but I need a break."

A week passed, and Charlie and Renee made the repairs to their motorhome, and their plans to return home were in place. Meanwhile, Bella was stressing about having to once again live under the same roof with her parents. So she purchased a Port Angeles newspaper and scoured the classifieds for an apartment. She checked Craigslist daily and continued to add to her short list of spaces to check into.

So used to living in a house, the lack of a yard at most of the available rentals for her now, two dogs was a sobering reminder of how spoiled she had become. Even finding one that would _allow_ dogs, two large breeds at that, narrowed down her list considerably.

"You could always stay with us until you find a place," Alice offered, her voice carrying over the noise at Pete's one Friday evening.

Bella shook her head. "No, I couldn't do that to you and Jasper. Me and my guys are a lot to put up with." Bella smiled, so thankful to have a friend that would even consider making such an offer.

"Well, if you change your mind, the offer still stands."

"Thanks, Alice."

Seated close to her side, Edward reached up to her neck, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. He'd been supportive of Bella's decision to find her own place. While he would have liked to move her in with him, he knew it had to be her decision, and he hadn't told her just how much he wanted her there with him. So he did all he could to show her his silent support.

Bella wasn't blind. She could see how much he wanted to say something when she'd talk about another apartment she'd toured or mentioned one she wanted to, but he stayed silent. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she just might be delaying the inevitable.

She stayed with him several nights a week, cooked at his house far more than she did at her own in recent days, and somehow nearly half her wardrobe had made its way to his closet and dresser. Even Thumper and Gunner, aptly named for his coat, which was a blend of his father's blue and his mother's black coloring, leaving him an almost gunmetal gray, not to mention he had a penchant for shooting off like a bullet, had their own space at Edward's.

So, one evening, just a mere week before her parents were due to arrive home, she decided to test the waters. Curled together on the sofa watching a movie they'd each already seen, she brought up another apartment she'd toured earlier in the week.

"And you liked this one?" Edward's question was guarded. They were spending so much time together these days; Bella rarely spent more than a couple of nights a week at her own house. His dogs and hers had all settled into the new routine as well, so much so Edward had decided to make one of the spare bedrooms the dogs' room. He wanted so badly just to ask her.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it was okay. It still didn't have much of a yard for Thump and Gunner."

"This was the townhouse you showed me a few days ago?"

"Yeah. The ad mentioned a large, grass-covered patio area, but it wasn't much more than ten by ten feet; not nearly enough space for the dogs."

Edward hesitated, not knowing how she'd react to him asking her to move in. Little did he know that's exactly what Bella was hoping he'd do.

"You know," he said, clearing his throat, "I've got plenty of space here, and the dogs feel pretty at home, and there's plenty of room for them and all your stu—"

Bella gently placed her hand over his mouth, smiling up at him. "So you want me to move in because there's room in your closets for my stuff and space for my dogs?" She raised an eyebrow as his shoulders slumped. Removing her hand, she stared at him expectantly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "No, you know that's not why." He took a breath, steeling himself for what he thought would be a tough sell. "I want you here, Bella. I want to go to sleep every night with you in my arms and wake up every morning seeing your beautiful face. Even if you find the perfect place to live in PA, it won't be the same. I want you here. I want you to move in with me."

The smile that lit her face took his breath away. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

It was an easier transition than they thought it would be. Charlie and Renee were sad to see Bella go, knowing how much time together they'd missed, but they all knew it was for the best. After living apart for so long, all the Swans were quite used to their privacy. Three adults and two large dogs in one house wasn't the ideal living situation. Charlie and Renee liking Edward was a bonus.

Their first order of business, after physically moving Bella's belongings, was to schedule Daisy and Thumper to be spayed and neutered, respectively. They wouldn't risk any more sly rendezvous by their dogs. Gunner and Violet were adorable, but having to place another litter of puppies wouldn't have exactly been easy. And as soon as they were old enough, they'd be making the trip themselves.

They settled into a new routine. Edward's business was busier than ever with the warmer days of spring and summer ahead, and Bella was focused on the last quarter of school. Days turned into weeks, and before they knew it, months had passed. Sure, they'd had a spat or two. Edward was known to leave the cap off the toothpaste, and Bella had a habit of leaving her dirty socks on the floor by the bed at the end of the day. It wasn't seamless, but it was good.

When Bella's summer break drew to a close, they tried to squeeze in as much time together as they could. So, on one warm Saturday afternoon in August, they found themselves enjoying a picnic and a hike with their dogs, at the same park where they first introduced Thumper to Daisy.

"I've got something to show you," Edward said just before he rose from the picnic blanket.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Close your eyes." His boyish smile made her laugh, but Bella relented.

"What? Did you teach the dogs a new trick?"

"Something like that," he answered, distractedly.

Taking the time to line up all four dogs, he prayed all their practice would pay off. They were normally well behaved, but out in public, there were just so many distractions. But the dogs had been through the drill numerous times, so they knew if they did what was expected of them, there would be a tasty treat in it for them.

After straightening the paper pendants one last time, Edward took a step back and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. It just had to work. With a satisfied nod, he stepped to the end of the line, and got down on one knee and pulled the small, velvet box from his pocket.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

He waited with baited breath as Bella opened her eyes, watched them widen as they read the signs hanging from the collars of all four dogs. Thumper, Daisy, Gunner, and Violet were all wearing a sign, inscribed separately with a word.

 _Will_

 _You_

 _Marry_

 _Me?_

Her gaze finally fell to Edward.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world and spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me, Bella?" His words were shaky, but true.

With happy tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, she agreed to be his wife.

The years to follow brought them more happiness than either could have hoped for. They filled their house with life and love, happiness and laughter; not to mention a few kids. They still hated early mornings, their need for coffee only increasing as the little ones came along. Friday nights were still spent with friends, though that evolved, too, as little Cullens, McCartys, and Whitlocks made an appearance. Monday nights were still spent watching football, Saturday was still date night, and Sunday mornings were still spent quietly reading the paper, but they shared all those simple, mundane things with each other.

They never imagined a friendly, humping dog finding his way through a weak, old fence to say hello would lead to the this, but they wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! It was a departure from my norm, but I needed some fluff! And I'd like to thank Amy, A.K.A. Honeymoon Edward, for providing such fun prompts! Be on the look out for other stories written for FAGE, as they'll all be posting today, Amy's included. She wrote _Harvey Girl_ , and I'm loving it! Please, leave a review to let me know what you thought, and thank you for reading!**

 **To see teasers and pics from my other stories, please join me on Facebook in my group, Sunshine Fics!**


End file.
